


Alcohol

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, just some random nonsensical things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: [One Shot] People sometimes show their true feelings when they are drunk. Sougo included. However it doesn't mean the person himself will like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote any yamasou thing lmao
> 
> anyway it's just some nonsensical thing I thought concerning about the two  
> i'm having a second thought to post this thing, but welp today is 25th, it's Iori's birthday and YamaSou day so might as well :v
> 
> Inspired by Off Day Rabicha
> 
> As always, this is unbeta-ed and contains OOC-ness.

“Yamato-san sure likes beer a lot,” Sougo noted in wonder, watching his companion’s brightened mood as they carried their groceries bags. 

Tonight Sougo was in charge of buying groceries supply and with Yamato’s shortage of beer was down to two, the glasses man decided to tag along. Despite it was already pretty dark out there, the two members of rising idol group wore their minimum disguises just in case. Even with his eyes hidden by his glasses and his expression was mostly covered by the high-neck jacket he wore, it was apparent Yamato was delighted to have bought twenty more cans of his drink.

Without even bother to deny it, Yamato replied with a grin, “but of course ♥,” while rubbing his cheek affectionately on the bag. Liking it was an understatement, Sougo mentally added. There wasn’t a day he saw their leader without the alcohol when he was lounging around in the dorm. A bad example for the younger members to be honest.

“Well… for Sou, you probably don’t like it,” the question ended with a gentle nudge of “Right?” from the older man.

Gripping on the bags he was holding, Sougo answered in a rather hesitant tone, “It’s not like I dislike it... since it’s rather inconvenient, I would rather not to.”

The man beside him murmured in a soft hmm, before egging, “because of your drunk habit?”

A smear of blush crept upon Sougo’s cheeks despite the cold, “yes, that’s mostly because.”

To be honest, he was actually a bit scared ever since he knew he has low tolerance on alcohol. Everyone around him always told him he wasn’t behaving like himself whenever alcohol kicked in. To top it off, he didn’t have any memory of whatever happened and would be worried the entire day wondering if he had done anyone trouble. Losing control of own body and own mind was just as the same as being another person entirely.

However opposed to his anxiety, Yamato chuckled in response, “That’s too bad. Onii-san actually pretty likes it when you were drunk.”

On cue, the blush on Sougo’s cheeks exploded down to his neck, “That’s because Yamato-san likes to tease me afterwards!” Just how many times the older man had left him in riddles every time he gave a vague story about the time he were drunk.

“Ah no, no,” Yamato denied with a wave of hand, frankly amused by the other’s exasperated reaction, “well to be honest, every time you were asking so seriously about what happened was so funny so I couldn’t help but doing it,” the glasses man broke to small laughs admitting to his little mischief, “but really, you were cute whenever you were having fun drinking.”

“C-Cu--,” Sougo almost bit on his own tongue when he heard the words before quickly clamping on his mouth and worked his brain faster, “T-That’s a lie. I’m sure Yamato-san must have found me troublesome. A-Afterall, Yamato-san always avoided and passed me to Tamaki-kun whenever I got drunk.”

“Where did you hear that from?”

“Tamaki-kun.”

Averting his eyes to the side, Yamato rubbed his chin while muttering to himself, “I thought I’d told him not to say a word…,” and then as quick to return Sougo’s words, “I was just thinking it was important for the two of you to take care of each other.”

“W-Well… t-that’s true…,” although Sougo wasn’t sure about the idea since Tamaki always grumbled afterwards and he felt he was only being a burden to his unit partner every time.

However he still couldn’t understand how Yamato would find his uncontrollable drunken self as.... cute.

“Does that mean my drunk self is better?” The light-haired man had unconsciously gripped on his bags stronger than he thought. The pain brought to his palm by his nails digging in snapped him out of his thought. Noticing he had uttered his thought aloud, Sougo quickly turned to his companion to clear the conversation, “N-No, I mean…”

Yamato’s lips were shaped to his usual smug grin and was obviously trying to stop himself from laughing much to Sougo’s embarrassment.

Knowing the younger man was on the brink of digging a hole to hide himself in, Yamato quickly spoke up to clear his intention, “Well, drunk Sou is cute but the usual Sou is interesting too..., what I mean is…,” the man fell silent for a moment, trying to find the proper words, “when you are with Onii-san, it’s fine if you think of me just like taking a sip of the alcohol.”

Sougo halted for a moment. His head fell to the side in confusion before engaging himself in deep thought. After a moment of pondering and still couldn’t find the meaning behind Yamato’s words, Sougo finally looked up and asked earnestly, “I’m sorry… but what does that supposed to mean?”

Again, as if brushing it off, Yamato let out a small laugh and gave a pat to his head, “Just saying. Don’t think about it too much.” The younger man couldn’t inquire further when they had arrived by the dorm and opened the front door while being welcomed by the rest of the members.

However despite what Yamato said, being Sougo, he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. Even when he was helping Mitsuki preparing the dinner, his mind was still trying to process what Yamato had said. 

_ It’s fine if you think of me just like taking a sip of the alcohol. _

Why would Yamato want him to act drunk while around Yamato? What good will it bring to the man? Afterall he was nothing but trouble when he took a sip of alcohol.

“...go! Sougo!” Mitsuki’s shout fortunately stopped him from chopping his own fingers off.

With hands on hips, the smaller yet older man scolded him with a frown, “it’s dangerous to space off when you are handling the knife!”   
Reflecting upon himself, Sougo bowed in apology. In the end, out of concern Mitsuki put him off cutting duty and took over for him and in return, he was tasked to take out the vegetables and to clean it.

When he opened the refrigerator, he caught sight of the lined up cans of beer which Yamato and he had brought earlier. The drink which Yamato loves so much. Recalling the glasses man’s expression when he had asked earlier, Sougo unconsciously began to connect it with the problem which had been in his mind since they got home.

If Yamato was really talking about him being more open when under the influence of alcohol, could he also say the same about the man?

Whether he was celebrating, tired, in good mood or bad mood, Yamato always drinks some beer. Living almost two years with the man, the members had witnessed several expression of their leader when he was drunk. Being merry, irritated, rude, spoiled… if Sougo had to say, Yamato is also more open when he was drinking, just as much what people had said about him.

With the notion of thought, then it wasn’t a simple sympathy for Sougo to admit he understood the sentiment.

“I would like to be like a beer to Yamato-san too.”

Mitsuki who was near vicinity almost dropped the knife on his grip when he overheard it. His face looked like Sougo was possessed as the brunet scooted closer and making sure he hadn’t misheard, “S-Sougo, what did you say?”

“Eh? Huh?” 

“Did that old man say something to you earlier?”

Realizing he had once again said out loud his thought, Sougo quickly brushed it off while taking the vegetables out and closed the refrigerator door, “N-Nothing. I was wondering which vegetable to cook tonight.”

“O-Oh, I see…”

The two men ended up breaking in awkward laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review (^w^)/


End file.
